iron_marines_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Dragon
Description Blue Dragon is a female who pilots the Iron Eagle fighter ship, lauded for her skill and dedication. The ship has twin machine guns that deal damage rapidly, as well as missiles that fire every 4 seconds that deal higher damage to individual targets. She has unrivaled speed when flying and can even bypass some terrain by flying over it. Additionally, if manually-targeted, her ship can detect and attack cloaked Alpha Fenrirs. Lore An orphan who does not even know her own name, she only has the code name "Blue Dragon" she earned for fighting so hard. She knows - and has always known - that one day she will discover her true heritage. For now, she concentrates on training, fighting, and wholeheartedly defending her comrades-in-arms. The perfect combination of nerves of steel, sharp reflexes, and a focused mind makes Blue Dragon the most awesome and capable fighter pilot in the entire Federation. She enters the battle evading attacks and dodging enemies while launching a true barrage of bullets and deadly missiles. Her top-of-the-line starfighter also has been equipped with the most devastating energy weapon of the entire fleet, capable of unleashing the Ultrablast. Additionally, she is assisted by her trusted friend, the cute but brave techbot, T-2. Stats Abilities Ultrablast "Charges over time a devastating ray capable of killing almost any living being in the galaxy. And a couple of non-living ones, too." Blue Dragon shoots an energy blast that deals high damage to a single target. The player is always made aware of Blue Dragon's target thanks to a blue reticle around whatever will be hit by the blast. The skill can be used even when it is not done charging, but will suffer a damage reduction. Trigger: First skill button Cooldown: 90 seconds Damage: 4500 Energy Damage *Each second of charging is proportional to 50 damage. Hyper Pulse: Ultrablast gains a chance to instakill its target based on its charge, up to 50%. *Every 1.8 seconds equates to 1%. Energy Calibrator: After killing the target, part of the wasted damage is reabsorbed for the next use of the ability. *Up to 25% of the cooldown (1125 damage) can be recharged. Techbot Copilot "The most advanced starfighter's assistant, T-2 is capable of making repairs restoring the ship's health even on flight. Sadly, it does not carry holograms." A robot appears near the ship to heal it twice, restoring 40% health (800 HP) each time for 1600 total. Trigger: Second skill button Cooldown: 20 seconds Healing: 800 x 2 = 1600 Galvanize: T-2 generates a thin forcefield around Blue Dragon that halves the damage she takes for 9 seconds. Joyride: When the ship is destroyed, 6 missiles are fired that deal damage to enemies. Iron Eagle "Advanced metallurgical modifications and engineering analysis after each combat grant Blue Dragon greater armor and combat capability. It grants a huge mechanical bill too." Trigger: Passive Death From Above: Blue Dragon's machine guns deal extra damage to structures. Sky Captain: Blue Dragon's missiles deal extra damage to flying enemies. Dialogue Blue Dragon has a female voice pumped with enthusiasm to prove herself by saving the world. Hero Room Selection *"Ready for takeoff!" *"To the danger zone!" In-Game Selection *"Blue Dragon, standing by." Moving *"Skies are clear." *"Nice and easy." *"Engines roaring." *"Green on the board." *"Top speed ahead!" *"Afterburner for maximum power." *"Full throttle!" *"Seeking bogies." In a Group *"V-formation." *"Fasten your seatbelts!" *"Proceed as planned." *"Let's go, wingmen!" Annoyed *"I feel the need..." *"The need for speed!" Waiting for Deployment Blue Dragon's dialogue is bugged and uses Kara's dialogue instead. Deployment *"All set to jet!" Skill Use Ultrablast *"Gotcha!" *"Blasted!" *"Bang-zow!" Techbot Copilot techbot noises Death *"Losing altitude!" Gallery Videos Category:Heroes Category:Flying Units Category:Iron Marines (Faction) Category:Ranged Unit